


Are You Only In My Mind or Something More?

by Aluxra



Series: McGenjiAUWeek [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Re-Aged Characters, Sensate Cluster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: McGenjiAUWeek Day 2: CrossoverMy chosen Crossover AU is Sense8, a sci-fi TV show about eight random strangers across the world who are awakened as "sensates", people psychically connected to each other in a cluster.Genji and McCree have newly been awakened as sensates, and are trying to figure out what is going on and how to control their visiting each other. A little flirting never hurt much in the process.





	Are You Only In My Mind or Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> Clusters are formed by groups of people who were born at the exact same time, no matter where in the world. So I used the tag "re-aged" because some of the characters in the cluster would be aged up slightly, and some would be aged down to match.
> 
> People in a cluster can "visit" or "share". Visiting is more passive, a sensate can simply show up where another member of the cluster is, no matter where they are and only they can see them. However, speaking or interacting with a visiting sensate makes the one being visited look like they are talking or interacting with thin air. Sharing means that a sensate can use the skills and talents of another sensate within their cluster as if they are their own. Both visiting and sharing can be triggered if a cluster member is in danger. Sharing their native languages seems to be automatic.
> 
> I really really really really really love this TV show and I'm so happy to have the chance to write McGenji for it. I hope you guys enjoy it too.
> 
> xXx

McCree awoke abruptly, sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains and stretching up the length of bed onto the pillow and right into his eyes. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling over, burying his head in his pillow. The dream wouldn’t leave him alone, and the… hallucinations?... it had brought on with it were becoming more frequent. Speaking of which—

He pulled the pillow off his head, glancing around the room with a sharp turn of his head; left, and then right. The mirror by the door was covered with a spare bedsheet, in case he saw any reflection that wasn’t his own, just like the mirror in the bathroom was covered with a towel. The small apartment was silent, save for the sounds drifting up from the street below as the town began to wake up for the day ahead. There was no plucky English girl whizzing around asking questions at a million-miles-a-second that he didn’t have the answer to, or a Brazilian DJ sprawled out on the desk chair singing to himself.

There had been a few others, some more frequently than others – he’d seen an Egyptian woman about his age once while he’d been doing work under one of the cars in the garage, resulting in him cracking his head and her disappearing from beside him a moment later. The doctor seemed to appear at the most awkward of times, much to both of their surprise, and then there was…

McCree swallowed, scratching his hand through his hair and pushing himself up from the mattress. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he sat for a moment, his thoughts wandering as he stared off into space for a few moments. He huffed, rolling his neck back to work out the cricks and kinks, and stood, letting the quilt drop away from his naked body. He grabbed a towel from the hook by the door and tossed it over his shoulder, wandering to the bathroom for his morning routine.

“Well, good morning,” a voice purred as he rounded the corner into the lounge, and he stopped short, his eyelids and shoulders dropping in frustrated resignation.

 _Not again_.

“I would suggest investing in more clothes but… I think that would be a detriment in the grander scheme of things.”

“A man can be naked in his own home, thank ya kindly,” McCree replied with a deadpan stare at the sudden invader into his home, conveniently standing between him and the bathroom door. He glanced down at Genji's attire, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. “You might wanna take your own advice before ya go offering it up to someone else.”

Genji flicked a look up from his phone, pulling the half-finished cigarette from between his smiling lips and blowing a plume of smoke upwards, revealing the long column of his throat as he tipped his head back. He levelled his gaze at McCree again, flicking ash from the cherry red tip into the used coffee cup on the sofa arm. “Now why would I do that, when it gets such a _rise_ out of people?”

His eyes flicked down, tilting his head to the side to peer around McCree’s half turned body. McCree followed his gaze, his face and neck flushing with heat at the sight of his ( _traitorous)_ semi-erect cock. His hands shot down, covering himself and turning away from Genji’s gaze. It did nothing except garner a throaty laugh from him, and he looked over his shoulder to glare at Genji.

“What, you never heard of morning wood? It happens.”

Genji grinned, and shrugged, slipping his phone into his pocket and leaning back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. His face was flushed pink with alcohol, the only sign of any sort of inebriation. “I don’t mind, this view is just as nice.”

McCree rolled his eyes, pulling the towel from his shoulder and wrapping it around his waist to the background noise of a disappointed tut. Willing his erection to shrivel and die – with little to no luck – he turned to face Genji and mimicked his stance; leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He deliberately focused on Genji’s face, ignoring his exposed collarbones and the mischievous peeks of flesh through the shredded tank top and fishnet shirt he wore, the glint of metal in his half-exposed nipple and the low dip of his torn jeans, the long, dark trail of hair from belly button to waistline indicating there was no way he could be wearing underwear.

Genji’s smile widened around the cigarette, as if he could read McCree’s mind about his deliberate focus on his face. His gaze wasn’t so fixated, constantly dipping down to rove over McCree’s broad chest and thick arms. The solid trunk of his waist held very little excess fat, padding the muscle he gained and maintained from his time split working up on the ranch and in the garage.

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” McCree said, without any real bite.

“Yeah? I’m more interested in down there,” Genji replied easily, his pupils blown wide with desire, which made McCree internally preen. But only a little.

“It’s okay,” he continued. “You can do the same, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll pass,” McCree said, a smile curling at the corner of his lips at the sight of Genji’s pout. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Genji replied honestly, slipping his phone out of his pocket and flicking through the screen absentmindedly. “I just came out here for a smoke and suddenly, I get an eyeful.”

“Where is “here”?”

Genji’s eyes returned to him, and he cocked his head to the side. “Hanamura. South Side.” He grinned. “The party district.”

McCree blinked, and his apartment dissolved away into the bright lights and the bustling streets of Hanamura, neon lights glaring in the darkness as the heavy bass from the clubs lining the street pulsed through the ground. Revellers shouted and hollered as they made their way between them, women shrieking with laughter as they teetered around in skyscraper heels and small dresses, the conversations lost under each other, taxis and cars and motorbikes honking and revving their engines to make everything and everyone move faster so they could get to wherever they were going for the night.

McCree yelped, clutching his towel tighter around his waist and pressing back against the wall behind him, no longer smooth, warm plaster, but cold, rough stone. He looked around wildly at the passers-by, fearing someone would stop and start questioning why a strange, naked foreigner was out on the street. No one did anything, continuing on their way as if he were completely invisible. A quiet laugh off to his right drew his attention, and he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding at the sight of Genji, leaning against the wall in the entrance of the nearest alleyway, typing on his phone idly.

“No one else can see you but me, cowboy,” he said, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out on the wall behind him. He slid his phone away again, his eyes tracking McCree through thick dark eyelashes as McCree approached, slipping away from the crowd and into the quieter alley. “Which begs the question we still haven’t answered – are you my hallucination, or am I yours?”

“Well, I know for certain I ain’t a hallucination,” McCree answered, jamming his hands up under his armpits and hugging himself tightly. The night wasn’t particularly _cold,_ but it had evidently rained at some point given McCree’s damp, freezing feet, and he was in nothing but a towel in the middle of a street, in the middle of the night. At least his cock had calmed down with the sudden chill.

“I know I’m definitely not a hallucination, either,” Genji replied, cocking his head to the side and looking to the opposite side of the street without really focusing on anything. “So, where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know.” McCree shrugged, looking up at the brightly coloured lanterns hanging from the crisscrossing lines above their heads. The sky was dark, and cloudy, threatening rain again. Even if it had been clear, the stars would be erased by the light pollution emanating from the city. “All I know is, I got from standing in the middle of my apartment in New Mexico, to standing in the middle of the street in Hanamura, Japan, in less than two seconds. That just ain’t possible.”

Genji smiled wryly, his eyes darting to the side and tracking a sleek black car as it passed the alleyway and continued down the street. He waited till it had turned a corner until his focus returned to McCree. “My mother used to say that some things aren’t always as impossible as they seem.”

“Me knowing how to speak Japanese with no lessons whatsoever seems to be something that definitely is,” McCree replied.

“Maybe you know how to speak it because I do,” Genji replied. He pulled out a silver lighter and cigarette box from his back pocket, sliding one out of the carton and pursing his soft, pale pink lips around the thin shaft. There was a _ting_ of the lighter being flicked open, a burst of flame illuminating Genji’s face in a warm orange glow before it was snuffed out, the cherry red end of the cigarette flaring as Genji inhaled deeply, packing his supplies away. His half-lidded gaze flicked up, a smile replacing the pout around the cigarette.

“My eyes are up here, cowboy,” he said, his voice low and husky, tearing McCree’s eyes away from his lips. He cleared his throat, licking his dry lips and looking anywhere but Genji. Genji laughed quietly, curling one arm loosely around his middle. He bent his leg, bracing his foot against the wall behind him and let the hand holding the cigarette rest on his knee, careful not to let the ash burn his exposed skin.

“It’s okay,” he repeated. “I want people to look. I want you to look.”

“Why?”

Genji shrugged, his eyes drawn to another car passing them – it was dark blue, and he didn’t give it as much attention as he had the black one, relaxing against the wall. It gave McCree the opportunity to appreciate his profile in the contrasting neon lights flashing blue and pink and purple and yellow. They highlighted his soft cheekbones and the pout of his mouth even more, his dyed green hair picking up the colour of the varying lights. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, breathing out another plume of smoke.

“I like it when you stare,” Genji replied softly, almost too quiet for McCree to hear.

McCree said nothing, waiting for Genji to continue speaking.

Genji’s gaze dropped to the ground, rolling his neck just like McCree had done that morning… well, ten minutes ago.

“I don’t know why. Don’t ask me,” Genji said. McCree could sense the lie, but he didn’t press the issue. Too many questions weighed on his mind without adding one more to the pile.

“Maybe it’s because you’re a hallucination,” Genji added with a grin. McCree snorted.

“I ain’t a hallucination.”

“Sounds like something a hallucination would say.”

McCree huffed, trying not to laugh, when an idea struck him.

“You know what, I think I have a way to solve this,” he said. Genji cocked his head to the side in the way that was becoming endearing, and in a blink of the eye they were back in the sweltering heat of Santa Fe, sunlight flooding the room. Genji made a sound of discontent, wincing at the sudden change in light and shielding his eyes as McCree hurried into his room, making a beeline for the bedside table. He picked up his mobile phone and turned around, his feet stepping from the soft, warm carpet of his apartment to the cold, gritty tarmac in Hanamura in a moment. Genji watched him curiously as McCree stretched out his arm, offering his phone to Genji.

“Okay, there is no possible way I could ever know your phone number, right? Type it into my phone.”

Genji raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirking up as he realised McCree’s plan. “I’ve heard smoother pick up lines, but I’m feeling generous tonight.”

He stuck the cigarette into the corner of his mouth, his thumbs flying across the phone screen before he handed it back to McCree, a line of numbers illuminated on the front.

“Okay, so, we might need a third party to test this,” McCree said, staring at the number with rising trepidation and excitement.

“Hey, you only just got my number, wait until at least the third date to suggest a threesome,” Genji teased.

“Ha ha, you ever actually hang around long enough for a third date?” McCree drawled. Genji snorted a laugh but pulled out his phone and typed out a message, anyway. It pinged away to the receiver, but this time Genji kept his phone in his hand.

“Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out,” he replied, taking another drag of the cigarette before offering it to McCree. “My friend, Yuki, will be out in a moment. He can help us.”

McCree took the cigarette from Genji with a nod, bringing it to his lips. He breathed in the nicotine, his broad chest expanding as the chemicals filled his lungs. He tipped his head back, relaxing as they calmed his jittering nerves, impatient for Yuki to arrive so he could proceed with his experiment. His eyes flicked down from the night sky to meet Genji’s through the exhale of smoke that plumed up into the air, noting the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed, watching McCree intently with dark, shiny eyes.

McCree’s lips quirked into a smile. “See something you like?”

“Yes.”

McCree took another drag to stop himself from saying something hasty. For all Genji’s flirting in the few weeks since they had started “seeing” each other, he could be extremely candid when he wanted to be, exposing a raw, vulnerable honesty that sideswiped McCree. He handed the cigarette back when he’d taken his fill, the smoke in his lungs warming him from the inside to stave off the chill. He opened his mouth to say something when someone called Genji’s name from around the corner, swinging into the alleyway on stumbling feet.

“Genjiiii! What are you doing out here?” the newcomer asked, even more wildly dressed than Genji – he seemed to have forgotten a shirt under his heavily decorated jacket – with lipstick marks on his cheeks and throat and exposed shoulder, his skin dusted heavily with glitter. His multicoloured streaked black hair fell in wild bangs over his – those _must_ be coloured contacts – eyes, his face decorated with a constellation of piercings, thick, heavy jewellery of silver and leather and steel wrapped around his throat, dangling low down his bare chest. “ _Genji_ , Ichi and Hina are practically getting each other off right there in the _fucking_ booth! What the fuck are you doing missing out on a free show like _that_?”

Genji half-smiled, shooting a semi-apologetic look at McCree, who just raised his eyebrows, and turned to Yuki.

“My ears are ringing from the music,” he lied in explanation, and held up his phone to show Yuki. “I needed to come out here for a while, but I’m waiting for a phone call and the ringing in my ears hasn’t stopped.”

“Eh? Genji _Shimada_ waiting on a booty call?” Yuki clasped Genji’s shoulder for balance, head thrown back as he laughed. “Not every day that happens! Must be one hell of a guy? Girl? Who’s the fucking legend that got you a leash?”

Genji’s smile tightened, flinching at the sound of his full name, his eyes darting to McCree in the brief moment Yuki had dropped it. McCree kept his face neutral as possible, his attention on Yuki, whom he wasn’t sure if he liked or not, but Genji just shrugged his hand off his shoulder, deliberately relaxing and waving off Yuki’s accusations. “It’s not a booty call, Yuki. I’m… I’m not even sure if I’ll get a call.”

Yuki tutted, rolling his eyes and stepping in close to Genji. He cupped Genji’s face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair at the temples, as if to tuck it behind his ears, crooning. “Genji, beautiful Genji, sweet and gentle like a little sparrow, and feisty and crazy as a cat, no one would be stupid enough to reject you. If they were, well, you’ve got a few smarter people close by.”

He leaned in close as he was speaking, the words barely a breath away from Genji’s lips, resting his forearms on his shoulders and letting his fingers play through his hair. Genji stood rock still, neither inviting nor rejecting Yuki’s advances, simply letting them happen.

Something dark and ugly rose up in McCree’s chest, his jaw clenching as he glared at Yuki. He decided he didn’t like him. He lifted his phone and stabbed the call button on the phone screen, holding his breath as he watched and waited for Genji’s to light up with his call, his heart leaping up in his throat when nothing happened for a second or two, fearing this was all truly in his head.

Genji’s phone buzzed in his hand, a cheerful, bubbly K-pop number bursting from the speaker, making Genji and Yuki both jump in surprise, looking down at the screen. Yuki pulled back, but did not retreat, slinging his arm around Genji’s shoulder as Genji twisted his body back around to face McCree, his eyes going wide as he looked between him and the screen.

“An international call? Oooh, Genji, you really have one in every country, don’t you?” Yuki teased, jostling Genji’s shoulder.

Genji didn’t seem to hear him, staring at McCree with a look of wonder and disbelief, his face lighting up from more than just the screen. McCree grinned back, trying to swallow his beating heart back down into his chest from where it was lodged in his throat, nodding to the phone in Genji’s hand.

“Come on, Genji, answer it!” Yuki encouraged. Genji snapped his attention back to Yuki, as if just remembering he was there.

“I… Can you answer it?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat. He raised his free hand to his head. “My ears…”

“Oh! Oh yeah, sure, anything for you!” he said. He winked at Genji, sliding the unlock button off and clicking the little green phone, raising it to his ear.

“Hey there, you’ve reached Genji’s phone. He’s a little… _tied up,_ at the moment, but his _much_ sexier best friend is available,” he purred, deliberately putting on what McCree guessed to be his “bedroom voice” and had to stop himself from snorting a laugh. It wouldn’t have worked on him anyway, but it lost any effect it could’ve had when he had to hear it twice, out of sync like an echo and with the grainy staccato of the phone. Even Genji pressed his lips together to stop the smile from forming on his lips, shaking his head at Yuki’s antics.

“Slut,” he said good naturedly, and Yuki just threw him another wink.

“Uh, hello,” McCree said, startled to hear his own voice coming from Genji’s speaker. Even Genji whipped his head round at the rumble of his voice echoing to him from two separate points in his immediate vicinity. “I’m… I’m actually looking for Genji, is he there?”

“Yeah, yeah he is,” Yuki replied, his sculpted eyebrows high on his forehead as he turned to stare at Genji, shocked at McCree's accent speaking fluent Japanese. He lifted the phone away form his ear, silently asking if Genji wanted it. Genji nodded, flicking away the cigarette and taking the phone from Yuki with a steadying breath.

“Thank you, Yuki,” he said, smiling.

“No problem, Genji,” he replied, reaching out to cup Genji’s cheek again. He dropped his voice, eyeing the phone, unaware that McCree could hear him. “You look so relieved, I thought you were going to cry for a second. You okay?”

“You have no idea,” Genji laughed, clapping Yuki on the shoulder. “Thank you, I’ll be fine now.”

“No worries. An American, though?” he asked, shooting Genji a look. Genji punched him in the shoulder and they laughed, and Yuki stepped back, giving Genji a little salute. “Well, I’m gonna go inside and enjoy the show. You get back to us when you finish with your international booty call.”

Genji flipped him off, making him laugh as he disappeared around the corner, and put the phone to his ear. He took a deep breath, staring intently at McCree, and said: “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” McCree replied, laughing at the echo of his own voice barely three feet away. Genji’s breath hitched, a smile – wide and bright and genuine - splitting across his face, turning his handsome face, beautiful. He breathed a small laugh, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

“I didn’t think it would work,” he whispered, falling back against the wall, as if he couldn’t hold himself upright. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

“I know,” McCree said. “I thought the same.”

They shared a smile for a beat, and McCree cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m gonna hang up now. International calling and everything, you know?”

“Oh yeah, yeah, sure,” Genji replied, terminating the call immediately. He kept the phone clutched in his hand, half sighing, half laughing at the realisation that this was real, in some way or another. McCree shared the feeling, the knot in his chest unfurling with relief. At least they had one answer to one question. Not enough to figure everything out, but at least it was something.

“Yuki seems nice,” he said, to break the silence.

“You don’t want to talk about Yuki.”

“No, I don’t,” McCree agreed. Genji smiled knowingly, as if he could tell what McCree thought about his friend. “I wanna talk about us.”

“Hmm,” Genji hummed. “Well, neither of us are crazy, so that’s a good place to start.”

“So, where does that leave us?” McCree asked.

“Maybe we’re just impossible,” Genji replied, his eyes following another dark car as it growled down the street, blaring its horn at jaywalkers.

“One of those things that just aren’t as impossible as they seem,” McCree repeated Genji’s earlier words, earning a small smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“Exactly.”

“Still wish we had more answers.”

“Maybe Lena can get answers… she met that scientist who said he’s like us,” Genji suggested. “Can you… can you go to her, like you come to me?”

“I think any of us can go to each other,” McCree guessed. “I don’t know how it works, but we’ve got “seven other selves” now, seems like a two way deal each time.”

Genji nodded. Another car passed by, another grab at Genji’s attention.

“Genji, are you… alright?”

“Aw, worried about me, cowboy?”

“I think I am, yeah. You keep looking at the street every time a car passes, I just… I just want to know that you’re not in any trouble or anything.”

Genji huffed a laugh, his long, slim fingers reaching for his cigarette pack before he reconsidered, folding his arms across his chest. “Everything’s fine, cowboy, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“You know, I’ve found that the people who say you don’t need to worry about them, are usually the people who need worrying over the most,” McCree replied, cocking his head to the side and shrugging. “An’ maybe I just want to worry about you.”

“How sweet. I might just kiss you.”

“Now, don’t go writing cheques you ain’t got no intention o’ cashing,” McCree mock-warned, wagging his finger at Genji.

Genji laughed, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. He pushed away from the wall, reaching towards McCree. “Let me tell you something, cowboy.”

He grabbed the towel, hooking his fingers under the waistline, and pulled McCree in close to him. “I _always_ cash in.”

“Is that right?” McCree said with a nervous swallow, his hands clutching the towel in case Genji decided to yank it from him. Genji’s grin widened, as if he knew what McCree was thinking, and let go of the towel.

“Mm-hm,” he agreed. He closed the gap between them, their chests flush against each other, Genji’s hands finding his waist and running his fingers up his sides. McCree shivered at the touch, and raised his hand to cup Genji’s cheek, as Yuki had done, his thumb resting on the line of Genji’s jaw, his fingers curving around his neck. He brushed the soft skin under his ear, the fuzz of his hairline at the nape of his neck. He was close enough now that Genji needed to tip his head back a little to meet his eye, close enough he could see the flecks of green and hazel among the brown in Genji’s eyes, could see the shallow dimple high on his cheek.

Genji’s eyes glittered. “I think I’m getting a rise out of you again, cowboy.”

He shifted his thigh between McCree’s, pressing against the growing hardness under the towel.

McCree’s cheeks flamed red, and he groaned, tipping his head forward to hide it against Genji’s shoulder.

“I told ya, it's just mornin’ wood!”

“It’s nearly midnight by my watch.”

“Genji…”

“Just kiss me,” Genji replied with a soft laugh. His arms looped around his waist, his palms smoothing long, slow lines up the thick musculature of McCree’s back. McCree hummed at the back of his throat in pleasure, tipping Genji's head back, his eyelids dropping as he leaned in, closing the few centimetres between them and –

\-- His forehead bumped against the plaster wall, making him jerk back.

“Ow! _Sonuva_ —” He squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding light that flooded his apartment, the heat making his head swim after the chill in Hanamura, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was again. Looking around, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, the realisation that his visit with Genji had ended hitting him like a fist to the chest, and he slumped. Thumping his fist against the wall, he rubbed his free hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

No matter how much he concentrated, he couldn’t return to Hanamura, and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Genji wasn’t there with him, either. He huffed a breath, hitting the wall again in frustration, before he straightened, and pushed his hair back from his face. How this thing between them worked, it wasn’t always by command, and McCree could do nothing more than continue his morning routine for work and hope that he would see Genji – or at least _someone_ who had a share in this clusterfuck of a situation (but most definitely Genji) - again soon.


End file.
